Wouldn't Change a Thing
by CreggaFoeseeker
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at the X-Mansion, and Morgan has had a tough day. And apparently her fiancé has forgotten what day it is. Or has he...? Read on! This story/scene part of a much bigger story I'm working on. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


_Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I was looking for a good cute X-men Valentine FanFic to read, and couldn't find one. Maybe I just didn't look hard enough... This might be better than I originally thought; I just felt I had to whip something up. _ _I wanted to get this on Valentine's Day, but couldn't make it work. :P Anyways, this is a very cute, very sweet scene between my character Morgan, and my 'not' character James. (And if you think you know who James is, send me a message. DO NOT put it in comment) It's part of a much bigger story that I'm still putting into words. This scene comes MUCH later after the beginning of the story…_

_The song is fresh off the radio, not even available in any stores yet. Premiered today (2/14/11) on K-LOVE. It's called 'Wouldn't Change a Thing' by Matthew West. I DO NOT OWN IT!_

_I do not own the X-men, or anything related to them. _**I WISH!**_ I just own Morgan, Cregga, and this idea. Enjoy, and gimme feedback! (NOTHING ABOUT GRAMMR!)_

Morgan closed her door and leaned back against it as she sighed and blinked back unshed tears. Both the sigh and the tears had been brought on by exhaustion. They (Xavier's School for the Gifted) were accepting new students and she'd had PTA's all day, as well as her normal responsibilities. A commotion outside her door startled the fair skinned brown eyed young mutant woman, before she quickly relaxed again. It was just one of the kids chasing another around.

She lifted her hands to her face and ran them back through her chocolate brown hair. She felt her left hand snag in her thick mane and she lowered it to look at it. The ring on her finger caught what little light there was in the room, the single gem on the band refracting it and making a tiny rainbow. She'd had it since December. As she stared at it, the distant sounds of someone playing the beginning chords of 'Baby' on a guitar somewhere downstairs reminded her of what today was. It was Valentine's Day. The red letter day of proposals, fancy dinners, breakups and all thinks romantic. She leaned her head back against the door and sighed again. She wasn't looking for some big grand gesture; just something simple to commemorate the holiday. Last year he had gotten her a single yellow rose with red around the edges. That was it, and that was all she needed. Where was he anyways? She hadn't seen, or smelled him, all day. With another frustrated grunt she pulled off her shoes and walked to her bed, where she collapsed onto her stomach.

She must've drifted off, for she thought she saw James lying next to her, a red tipped yellow rose in his teeth and a silly grin on his face. Morgan laughed silently at this. That wasn't his style. Then she paused. "Then again," she thought "I thought lots of things weren't his style, and he surprised me."

"Had a picture in my head, of how I thought it oughtta go." Morgan was somewhere between asleep and awake when she heard those words.

"I must be dreaming." She thought.

"But look who showed up instead. Turns out you never know." Morgan felt herself becoming more and more awake as the voice sang. "Love will steal you by surprise. Take your heart just like a thief." Morgan couldn't help but picture Gambit whenever she heard the words 'steal' and 'thief', especially when it came to romance. She bit her tongue to keep from laughing, an action that brought her mind more in to focus. "Love can bring a stubborn man, down to one knee." The images of Gambit and his string of admirers were brushed away from Morgan's mind by these next words. She felt how true they rang, and reminded her of how much God had blessed her.

"And I, wouldn't change a thing. It's perfectly imperfect. So crazy, but it's worth it. And I'm, wrapped around you like this ring. And something tells me even if I could, I wouldn't change a thing." Morgan felt she was now just barely awake. Her eyes were still closed, trying to keep up the facade she was still asleep. Maybe, if this was a dream, she could fool it. And if it wasn't, she could at least fool the man singing to her.

"Love will show you what you lack. Love will laugh at all your plans. And if your heart won't give it back, Love will slip right through your hands." Morgan remembered when he had first come home, and had thought he had lost her to Bobby, and how she had nearly lost him as a result. She felt gentle fingers reach out to touch her hair, and trace it down the line of her back.

"Heaven knows we've had our share, of days we'd rather leave behind. But Love don't really seem to care. It makes the wrong turns turn right." Morgan remembered when they had both said hurtful things to the other, and how each had forgiven the other.

"And I, wouldn't change a thing. It's perfectly imperfect. So crazy, but it's worth it. And I'm, wrapped around you like this ring. And something tells me even if I could, I wouldn't change a thing." Morgan felt the mattress beneath her shift, and the warmth of another body moving even closer to hers. She felt James's warm breath on her cheek.

"I am Truly, Deeply, Madly, Completely, Devoted. Every moment, until my last breath, I'm yours." Just the way he said it, and knowing James like she did, (and even in general), Morgan knew that he meant every word. She felt him settle back behind her. "Got a picture in my head, of a hundred years from now. All our lines have been read. And we're up there looking down. And we're saying: 'I wouldn't change a thing. It was perfectly imperfect. And every bit was worth it. And I, I wrapped around you like this ring. And something tells me even if I could, I wouldn't change a thing."

Morgan felt the bed shifting again. She just barely cracked her eyes open, and saw a hand holding a red tipped yellow rose just in front of her face. "Wouldn't change a thing." He set the rose down and slowly pulled his arm back. "Wouldn't change a thing." Morgan grabbed the rose and slowly turned over onto her other side, so she was now facing James, all the while keeping up the illusion that she was still asleep. Through the slit between her eyelids she saw her fiancé's face light up with a rare smile that touched his dark brown eyes and made them shine.

"Wouldn't change a thing." He leaned closer and Morgan closed her eyes all the way as James softly planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Morgan Jade Falleenisa, and I can't wait to make you mine." At the sound of his soft rich voice, Morgan couldn't contain her smile any longer, so she let it blossom over her face even as she felt the bed shift again as James prepared to get up and leave.

She opened her eyes, blinking away the last bit of sleep that still clouded them and looked at the love of her life. He was still lying next to her, propped up on his elbow. She didn't say anything for a minute. When she did say something, it wasn't 'I love you too.' Instead she said:

"Thank you. I really needed that." Even as she said it, she felt her cheeks redden with a shy blush and she looked down. James chuckled warmly at this, and gently wrapped his arms around her and drew her into his chest, letting his chin rest on her head.

"I can't take all the credit. Heard that song on the radio this mornin'." He mumbled. Morgan felt herself drifting off to sleep again.

"Ya know, people are gonna talk." She yawned. James snorted.

"Let 'em. They know better to mess with us anyways." Morgan's heart just about burst with pride when he said 'us' instead of 'me'. Just as she was slipping back into the peaceful abyss of sleep, Morgan saw James slip his hand between their bodies, precariously avoiding her chest, and gently pick up the rose and put it on the nightstand behind him. That rose was the last thing she saw before the soft darkness took her completely.

When Cregga came to find them for dinner an hour later, that was how she found them; asleep in each other's arms. The badger-like mutant lips twitched into a small amused smile as she silently closed the door again and turned to head downstairs. Better to let them have as much time together as they could. It wouldn't last forever.

_As I mentioned, this story was originally meant to go up on Valentine's Day. But it ended up taking a different turn. Originally James was gonna play piano & sing to Morgan in a room filled with red roses. But I decided to go with something more intimate and sweet; something that wouldn't involve the whole Mansion. And when it's revealed who James really is, you might get why I chose this instead. __ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_

_NOTES: 1) A yellow rose tipped with red symbolizes friendship changing into romantic feelings. 2) 'Baby' is a song by Justin Bieber, covered by GLEE._


End file.
